


Second Skin

by Gem_Gem



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Implied Slash, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Characters belong to Alan Moore.<br/>Summary: Written for and on the Watchmen Kink Meme http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/2938.html?thread=7424890#t7424890</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Skin

**Author's Note:**

> It needs to be edited and I may change it as it got a little crappy near the end. I rushed it.
> 
> * First posted on LiveJournal 2009  
> My writing style is always changing

He slid the fabric through bare, callous fingers. Brushed his fingertips along the neckline, across the hem and down the sleeves.

Freeing his other hand from its leather prison, he spread his digits, pressing both hands into the sweater and pawing softly down its front. Stretching the fabric. Digging, short, uneven nails into the weave.

It was well made, the seams precise and delicately worked. It was wool. Merino wool. Soft and supple against his flesh. 

He lifted it, gripped it tenderly, allowing the material to tickle his palms as he brought it towards his face.

Black shifted amongst white. Dancing and soaring, creating uniquely grotesque images. They scattered as the sweater was pushed against a smooth, pliable cheek, new patterns adjusting and flowing.

He exhaled deeply. The wisp of air trapped beneath shifting blots and leaking hotly upwards, over fluttering eyelids and a furrowed brow.

Nuzzling the fabric he hooked a thumb under latex, tugging it upwards, and allowing a coarse chin and thin, parted lips to burrow into the malleable top.

Nostrils flared. A familiar scent invading, crawling up to settle at the back of his throat, causing a spark to shoot up his spine. His back arching at the sensation. A guttural moan escaping, muffled and rumbling throughout the room.

A terrible, sinful heat throbbed from between his legs as bared teeth sunk into yielding fabric, stifling yet another throaty sound. Fingers probing and stroking. Hips jerking.

It had been laid, chaotically, upon the mattress. Sleeves outstretched and welcoming. Colour so warm and proverbial.

It was Daniel’s favourite sweater. Drowned in his essence. Worn from use, but affectionately so. He had often seen him wearing it. The garment hovering just out of reach of his trembling fingers. Wrapped around his partner’s frame.

And now it was in his hands. Up against his face. Filled with everything Daniel. Letting him feed on the man he wanted without actually touching. Without skin contact. Without infecting him with sin, consuming his partner’s innocence. It allowed him to indulge, just once, to pretend he wasn’t himself

His hips jerked once more. Knees buckling slightly as a keening whine echoed within his head and around the room.

Skin crawled with aberrant arousal, setting his nerves on fire and coating him in a thin layer of sweat. Unbearable warmth thundering through him. Hardened flesh twitched painfully, leaking desire.

“Uh, Rorschach? What are you doing?”

He froze. Muscles tensing and trembling. Horror licking at his back. He spun round, the sweater dangling from clenched fists. Mouth agape, throat suddenly dry and tight.

A confused frown and faint amusement curling soft lips greeted his wide gaze. “Is that…is that my sweater?”

“Can-“ his voice was hoarser then usual, still laced in arousal. “Can explain, Daniel.”

“Alright,” he said, grinning light-heartedly. “Explain.”

Rorschach bowed his head, looking at the sweater in his hands, unconsciously running his thumbs over it. How could he explain this? 

Daniel tilted his head to one side, his eyebrows lifting in question and his arms folding over his chest. Crumpling his suit and dislodging his unravelled tie, causing it to slip lightly.

“Enk!” Rorschach grunted, lifting his head. “I…” He trailed off and snarled suddenly, throwing Daniel’s sweater onto the floor and striding angrily towards him. His index finger, rigid and still very bare, prodded Daniel’s chest. “Nice suit. What’s the occasion?”

“Hey!” Daniel said, backing away a step with both hands in the air in front of him. His face twisting in annoyance “What? I was out with---wait, don’t change the subject. Don’t turn this around to be something about me-“

Rorschach growled. “Came by for patrol at usual time. Weren’t in Owl’s nest. Had to venture into home and look for you.” He sneered. “Thought something was wrong! See now you were busy gallivanting around-“

Daniel straightened his posture. “I was not gallivanting! If you must know, I was out with a group of old college friends of mine. They wanted to meet up with me for a drink. Christ!” He glowered. “You always do this! You act like I did something completely immoral!”

“Should have told me!” Rorschach hissed. “Are partners! Should at least let your partner know would be wasting time with old acquaintances, rather than ridding the streets of depraved filth!” Rorschach shoved himself roughly passed Dan, knocking into his shoulder hard. “Perhaps should rethink your actions.”

Daniel’s arm shot out, hand grasping Rorschach’s wrist. Rorschach reacted without thinking, instinct bringing his knuckles to Daniel’s cheek brutally.

Dan stumbled and clutched his face, staring at Rorschach a moment and then sighing resignedly. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, alright? I didn’t mean to worry you. It was unexpected and last minute. I wasn’t thinking…” His eyes fell on Rorschach’s gloveless hands, then to the pale, patch of skin visible from the pushed up mask.

Rorschach gave him a curt nod and shifted his weight almost nervously. Hands fidgeting and moving over each other. His gloves were still in Daniel’s bedroom.

“So,” Dan said clearing his throat and rubbing at his jaw. “uh, what exactly were you doing with my sweater?”

“Nothing.” Was the short reply.

“Nothing?” Dan arched his eyebrows, glancing into the room while Rorschach tensed, body coiled tightly. “Didn’t look like nothing. You were clearly doing something.”

Rorschach became aware of his body trembling and clenched his hands into tight fists. The flesh between his legs, still hard and twitching, was thankfully hidden by his trench coat.

Daniel returned his gaze to Rorschach. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were sniffing my sweater… good thing I know better, right?” He chuckled. The laughter sounded strange as he anxiously threaded his fingers through unruly, brunette, locks. His Adam’s apple bobbing. Pupils dilating at the prospect.

“Ernk…” Rorschach grumbled. “Will retrieve gloves and leave. Can patrol properly tomorrow night.” He took an unsteady step forwards, his muscles taunt. “Will appreciate it if you inform me next time you change plans.”

“Hm? Oh, right. Yes. Yes, of course.” Dan said absent-mindedly, voice distant and low as he followed Rorschach into the bedroom.

Rorschach crouched, grabbing his discarded gloves, his fingers brushing against the sweater, now rumpled on the floor. He took hold of it, standing straight, and spine stiff. He turned to look at Dan, who stood by the doorway, watching him closely. He rubbed his fingers against the material one last time, before holding it out to Daniel to take it from him.

Daniel remained leant against the doorframe. Unmoving. His face unreadable, eyes dark. “Do you like it?” He nodded towards the sweater. “Is that what this is about? The feel of it? The smell?”

“No.” Rorschach said brusquely, licking his arid lips, something that didn’t go unnoticed by his partner. Who smirked faintly and walked further into the room. Closer towards Rorschach. “Was left untidily…thought there had been a struggle. Thought perhaps you had been taken. Was only checking it for evidence-…”

“Ah, I see. So you were doing something then?” Dan said, trying to suppress the widening of his devilish smile. “Because I swear a moment ago you said you weren’t doing anything…”

Rorschach breathed furiously through his nose. “Is standard-“

“So, you’re saying, you usually sniff certain objects in search of evidence?” Dan cut in, pursing his lips lightly and chuckling. “Actually that’s not pretty hard to believe.”

“Daniel-“

“Rorschach.” Daniel said in return, stepping closer. ”Has anyone ever told you that you are a horrible, horrible liar?” He leant in close with glee, his eyes sparkling, gloating boldly.


End file.
